Shattered Mirrors (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)
by moonlitsuicidex
Summary: Who is Animus? That is the question that has been rattling his brain ever since he woke up in the Land of Departure with two large keys that he doesn't remember the names of. Found by Aqua, he is quickly accepted amongst Ven, Terra, and Aqua. He then begins training to be a Keyblade Master. But as he sleeps his memory starts to return, but is it really a past he wants to remember?
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

My name is Animus, and I am not sure who I am besides that. I mean, I know what I look like and what I usually wear, but that's all I know. My memory is blank.

I'm 16 I think.

All I know is that I woke up in the back of some huge building with 2 giant key shaped things in my hand. One is white and light blue with a snowflake pattern at the end of it. The other was black with a Gothic like pattern on the end and the longer part of it looking like it was made of chain.

I sat upright, letting go of the keys, rubbing my head. I saw in the reflection of the puddle in front of me that my short, light blue hair was sticking up more then usual. I tried to flatten it down a little bit. My normal violet eyes were blue, what the hell?

I looked down at my clothes, they were the same. Or at least, I think they're the same.

I heard footsteps walking through the grass, I looked up from my reflection to see a tall woman with bob length blue hair. Her eyes were blue and she had a very sympathetic look on her face.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. I hope she wasn't going to oh I dunno, kill me?

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she laughed softly. "I'm Aqua, who are you?"

"Animus, I think. I can't remember anything at all."

"Animus eh?" She chuckled.

"I THINK that's my name, I can't remember anything except the name Animus, I'm 16 I think, and I woke up with these two keys." I lifted them up for emphasis.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the two keys. "Oh my God, come with me, I need you to come and meet someone. Maybe he can help you get your memory back."

I nodded, got up, and walked with her around the building to the front.

There standing in front of the front doors was a man with dark hair. He had a scar that ran over one eye.

Aqua ran up to him yelling, "Master Eraqus!" So that's who that man was.

He looked at her and asked, "Yes Aqua?"

She motioned me to come forward and I did so, walking quickly up the steps. Aqua seemed nice enough, I didn't want to leave her side and get lost around this world different from my own.

Wait, how did I know that this was a different world? Where did I even come from?

I stood beside her and looked Master Eraqus in the eyes. His presence radiated power and commanded respect, and I was more then happy to give him my respect.

"I found this boy and he's a keyblade wielder!" she exclaimed excitedly. "He doesn't carry just one, but two!"

Master Eraqus nodded, "I see that Aqua. Where did you find him?"

"Behind the building. He doesn't know anything about himself, he's not even sure of his name and age," she gestured toward him.

He turned and faced him, "And who are you young one? You look to be about Ven's age or maybe a little older, so I'm guessing 17?"

"I...I think I'm... I'm Animus... and I... I think I'm 16..." I stammered.

He gave me a sympathetic look, "We're gonna have to find a way to return your memory to you. Maybe then you'll remember where you came from and what you are. Do you know what those keys in your hands are?"

I shook my head, "No I don't Master Eraqus. Aqua said I was a keyblade wielder? What does that mean?"

Master Eraqus gestured toward the keys in my hands, "Those are what are called keyblades. Only a chosen few are destined to wield them, and by the looks of it you are one of the chosen few."

I nodded slowly, "So does that mean I've done something extraordinary or something that I should know about but have forgotten?"

"It's possible. More likely, you have a very strong heart and are destined to do something great." I nodded.

"Why don't we go inside?" Aqua suggested. "I take it you haven't eaten in awhile by the look of you."

I looked down at myself and noticed I was very thin, my skin was pale, and I was shaking from the cold. The two keyblades vanished in a flash of light. I panicked, "Oh God where did they go?!"

Aqua laughed, "You can summon them back whenever you need to. Sometimes they summon themselves back when they sense you're in distress or in need of them. Give it a try, summon them back!"

I concentrated only a little bit and suddenly in another flash of light the weight of both keyblades weighed down my arms once more. "Whoa!"

Aqua laughed again, "Told you. Now lets go get you some food, if that's alright Master?"

He nodded and Aqua led me into a great hallway that had some chairs at the end of the hallway. I dismissed my keyblades and looked around as I followed Aqua toward a door toward the end of the hallway. We walked into another hallway that was smaller then the hallway we had been in before. Now that I think about it, it was more like a large room then a hallway.

We walked down that hallway to another room at the end of it and walked through another door into a kitchen were another boy, who looked to be about the same age as I was, if not a little younger, with spiky golden hair and white, gray, and black clothes. He looked up as we walked in, "Hey Aqua, who's this?"

"Hey Ven, this is Animus. Adam, this is Ventus, but he goes by Ven." Aqua gestured to both of us as she introduced us.

"Hey Animus, how's it going?" he smiled before taking another bite out of the sandwich he was eating.

"Um, I'm a little overwhelmed by everything right now." I was fighting back a panic attack actually.

Ven gave me a sympathetic look, "I remember when I first got here, I was in a similar boat. It gets better though, you get used to the place. Where did you come from?"

"I can't remember. I don't even know if my name and age are right. I think I'm 16, but I could be 17 for all I know," I said as my panic rose. How could I forget my own name and age? What? Why couldn't I remember? Did I get hit over the head with something? Did someone cast some weird magic on me? Wait, magic? Did magic even exist? What?

Aqua, noticing the panicked expression on my face, stepped in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders, "Hey it'll be okay, alright? We'll get your memory back. I'm pretty good with magic and I should be able to tell if someone put a magic block in your mind." It was as if she had read my mind!

She smiled at me, "Got it?"

I nodded, "I believe you."

Ven got up and walked over and pat his hand on my back, "I can't remember anything from before I came here either."

I turned and faced him, "You don't remember either?"

Ven winced, "No, I try not to even try to remember either. It hurts too much."

Aqua looked him with sympathy, "I can try to sense a magic block again if you wish Ven..."

Ven shook his head, "It's fine, I'm not too worried about it right now. I wanna help Adam remember his past though."

I nodded at him, "Thank you Ven," I turned and looked at Aqua, "Thank you Aqua."

As I spoke another man walked in, he was taller then Ven and Aqua, with spiky dark brown hair, and black, red, and tan clothes. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Terra, this is Animus. Animus, this is Terra." She introduced us.

Terra nodded at me, "Hello Animus. What are you doing here?"

I summoned my keyblades and held them up, "I woke up holding these. Aqua found me and took me here."

He nodded again, "Where did you come from?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. All I remember is waking up here, my name, and possible age."

He nodded, "And how old are you?"

"I think I'm 16, but I'm not sure."

"Alright, so I take it you're going to be training with us then?"

I gave him a confused look, "Training?"

"I just found him not 20 minutes ago Terra, I haven't had the chance to explain to him what we do here. We spoke to Master Eraqus already, but I haven't approached him about him joining us in training yet." Aqua interjected.

"Alright, so what are you doing in the kitchen?" he chuckled.

"Look at him! He looks like he hasn't eaten in a week." She laughed.

I sure as hell felt like I hadn't eaten in a week. I felt weak, a little nauseous from the panic earlier, and cold.

Terra noticed me shaking, "You might want to get him a blanket or something. I can see him shaking from here."

"I'll find him a room after I make some food. Want something Terra?"

He nodded. I sat on a stool by the table that Ven was sitting at. Ven sat down on my right side and Terra sat on my left side. A few minutes later we were all munching on sandwiches, Aqua sitting across from me. They talked to me about training, explaining what it is they do here in the Land of Departure.

Not too long after we started eating, Master Eraqus came in.

"Animus, even if we can't regain your memory like we couldn't with Ven, would you like to stay and train to be a keyblade master with Aqua, Ventus, and Terra?"

I nodded, "I would like that. Even if I regain my memory, I'd like to stay and train."

He nodded, "Alright then. Aqua, find him a room. Animus, you're training starts tomorrow morning."

He turned and left. Ven gave me a joyful look, "Yay you'll stay!"

I smiled at him. Aqua smiled at me and Terra nodded his approval.

We finished eating, and by then night had fallen. Ven grabbed me and Terra by the wrists and started pulling us out the door. "Come on! There's a full moon tonight, we should go see it!"

We all laughed. "Alright let's go!" Aqua said.

We all walked back through the hallways and headed outside. We walked along elegant pathways till we reached a cliff that overlooked a chasm so dark I couldn't see the bottom.

I looked up at the moon that hovered in the sky. It shone so bright, but it wasn't even as close as bright as the sun. The two celestial beings hovered in the sky in perfect balance, on complete opposite sides of the world at all times.

I sat a few feet back from the cliff, with Ven on my left and Aqua on my right. Terra stood behind us with his arms crossed over his chest.

We all gazed at the moon for what felt like hours in perfect silence, just gazing at the moon.

"So Animus, what makes you want to train to become a keyblade master?" Terra said finally.

I turned to face him and thought for a second before answering, "I want to become strong. I want people to respect me. I want to have a purpose, the keyblade chose me for some purpose, and I feel this is the way to fulfill it."

He nodded, "Good answer."

Time seemed to go by so slow as we watched the clouds float by and the moon shine down. After awhile I started yawning, and Aqua suggested we all went to bed.

A few minutes later I was walking with them down a hallway on the second floor of the large building that I woke up behind and they led me down to an empty room that turned out to be next to Ven's at the end of the hallway.

I walked in and was amazed by how decorative the room was. The walls and floor were white with golden designs all over them, There was an golden emblem on the wall that I didn't recognize, except for the fact that Terra, Aqua, and Ven all wore the same emblem on their clothing, Ven and Aqua on their chests, and Terra on his belt.

The bed had a gold frame and white sheets with the same emblem in the middle of the blanket. It was stunning.

"Whoa, is this what you guys' rooms look like?" I asked, my voice full of wonder.

Aqua chuckled, "Well each room is different, but your room was one of the guest rooms at one time. Not that we get many guests."

I nodded and walked over and fell on the bed, well now my bed. It was incredibly comfortable.

There was a chorus of "Good night!" from the three of them before they left to go sleep themselves, with Ven closing the door behind him.

I curled up under the blanket, laid my head on the pillow, and was out cold within minutes. I had had a good day, and I was looking forward to tomorrow.

However, the dreams I had that night gave me reason to not look forward to tomorrow.

~====3====~

_I sat there on a cliff's edge looking at the stars. They glowed so bright, only rivaled by the almost full moon. I shut my eyes and looked down. I wondered what would happen if I just fell off the cliff into the sea. How it would feel hitting the water from this height. _

_That was crazy talk of course, I would never do it._

_I looked up again and opened my eyes. The sky was so beautiful, how could I ever forget how beautiful the sky was? It had been such a long time since I had come out here and watched the sky._

_I looked down at the pendant I wore, a friend named (-) gave it to me a long time ago. She called it a Wayfinder. It was white made of metal and stained glass. I still wonder whatever happened to (-), a dear friend of mine that had gone off to see other worlds. He had a lovely blade, called the (-). He said that I would wield it too someday. He was two years older then me, at age (–). I missed him dearly._

_Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see an older man who had no hair, a silver goatee, and bright yellow eyes. His eyes intimidated me, but I chose to show no fear._

_"__Hello young one," his voice cracked with age, but it was almost as intimidating as his eyes. "What is your name?"_

_"__Animus." I said, betraying none of the fear I felt. _

_His mouth turned up in a smile, "No need to be frightened young one. I am here to help you. You see, I have been watching you for awhile now, and you are a perfect candidate to become an ally of mine."_

_I nodded slowly, "Why were you watching me?"_

_"__I had a run in with a friend of yours, (-) was it? He told me all about you and how strong you are. How strong your heart is. We parted ways, and I started watching you from afar. Watching you train with that pitiful sword of yours. How would you like one of these?" He held out his hand and in a cloud of darkness came a blade shaped like a key._

_I looked up at him in awe, "(-) carries the same kind of blade!"_

_He nodded, "I know. He was a very strong man, unfortunately I saw him fall to the hands of fate. He was trying to save a friend, whom was his traveling companion and friend, (-) was it?"_

_The blood drained out of my face. (-) was there too? I know she had gone to other worlds, but I had no idea they had been traveling together. And now they were..._

_I got up from the ledge and stared him straight in the eyes, "(-) and (-) were good friends of mine, and you're here telling me that they're gone?"_

_He nodded, "Unfortunately so. I watched them both perish."_

_Flashes of images passed through my image. (-) and me. He was taller then me, but only by a few inches. He had dark red hair to my blue. His orange eyes to my lavender. His tan skin to my in between tan and pale tone. _

_Then came an image of (-) and I. She was shorter then me by about a half a foot. She had short, dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. She was incredibly pale and incredibly beautiful. _

_I blinked and my eyes brought me back to the present. _

_"__Who are you?" I asked._

_"__I am Master Xeonort." he said with a grin. _

_I nodded, "What do you want from me besides to rip me apart with grief?"_

_"__No, no young Animus. I am here to make you an offer. Join me, and learn the true power of darkness, or don't and be destroyed."_

_I stared at him blankly. (-) always warned me of the power of darkness, and how it can swallow you whole. He was so full of light, his heart so strong._

_And now he was gone._

_"__If I join you, will I become as strong as (-)?"_

_"__Stronger," he said, grinning like it was nobody's business._

_I nodded, "Do you know who killed my friends?"_

_He nodded, "Yes, and if you join me you can take your revenge."_

_I nodded, "Then I'll join you."_

_He held out one hand, "Then come, we have much work to do."_


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

I woke with a start. What was that all about? Who was that?

I had friends? And they were gone?

How come every time either me or Master Xeonort said their names, it would sound like static? Same with the name of their weapons. Did they wield keyblades?

I sat up slowly and looked out the window where the sunlight was filtering in through the small space between the curtains. There was just enough space for me to see that the sun was just now rising over the horizon.

I got up, for some reason my muscles ached, as if I had been exercising or training the day prior. When I had woken up, it had nearly been dusk. What had happened earlier that day that had made me so sore?

I walked out of my room to see that Ven was also awake and just leaving his room.

"Hey Ven!" I said and he turned to face me, "Hey Animus! Ready for your first day of training?"

I nodded, "I'm so sore so it should be interesting on how well I do."

"I take it you don't remember why you're so sore?"

"No clue. I must have been doing some training or exercising or something yesterday before I fell asleep," I said thoughtfully.

He nodded, "Maybe. Maybe you got in a fight and you suffered a bad knock to the head?"

I though for a second, "That would make a lot of sense actually. But who would fight me? I'm pretty sure I'm not the type to start a fight for no reason."

He shrugged, "Maybe someone picked a fight with you. Or maybe you got attacked by Unversed."

I shrugged, "It's possible. But wait, what are Unversed?"

"They're monsters basically, I'm not sure how they come to existence really." he shrugged.

I shrugged, "That's possible too. But I don't have any injuries? Minus being sore I feel fine. Maybe I got a spell casted on me or something."

He nodded, "That's entirely possible." I nodded.

He laughed, "Hey how about we go get breakfast, training takes a lot out of you so having a large breakfast is recommended. It's a tie between Aqua and Terra as to who can cook better. I can burn water."

I laughed, "I can't remember if I can cook or not, so I'm gonna assume that I burn water too."

He laughed and we started walking down toward the kitchen. I couldn't quite remember the route we took to get up here, so I made sure I took note of my surroundings as we walked down toward the kitchen.

When we got down there we found Aqua and Terra double teaming cooking breakfast. In a few minutes we'd have eggs, hash browns, bacon, and toast.

"Hey there Ven, hey there Aniums," Aqua said without even looking up from cooking eggs.

"Hi guys," Terra said, turning his head to look at us before going back to cooking.

Ven and I sat at the table that sat in the middle of the kitchen. The kitchen was mostly white with light colored wooden trim. The tabletop was made of light colored wood as well.

They finished cooking and served everyone. I ate slowly, thinking about that nightmare.

I didn't understand what it meant, and I know it meant something.

"You alright Animus?" Aqua asked, her voice full of concern.

I looked up, startled, "Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You're like playing with your food and eating really slow. Generally that means something's wrong." She looked genuinely concerned.

Terra looked over, "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

I looked from Aqua to Terra to Ven, who also was looking concerned.

"I had a nightmare last night, that's all." I muttered.

Aqua looked thoughtful, "Do you think it was a suppressed memory?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

Ven tipped his head to the side and looked at me, "What was the nightmare about?"

I began to start describing it when this earth shattering pain erupted in my head. I screamed in agony, and fell backward off the stool.

The three of them immediately were at my side, I couldn't see them because my eyes were screwed shut and I was holding my head. I was curled in a ball on my side

I heard muffled words and I felt someone's arms slide under my side and my legs near my knees. They picked me up, rolling me so their arms were under my back and my knees. I kept screaming. Rational thought told me that it was probably Terra carrying me.

I felt him run down the hallway and turned down another hallway. I didn't care, the pain in my head was so great, I was barely conscious at all.

I barely heard him yell over the sound of me screaming. He yelled, "Master Eraqus! The same thing happened to Animus that happened to Ven!"

I next thing I knew I was being passed off to someone else, and then all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 5

I woke up, and my throat felt like I had swallowed razor blades.

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the bright light of what I assumed was the infirmary.

A girl with short blue hair popped her head over my face. Aqua.

"How ya doing Animus?" she asked, sounding worried.

She moved as I attempted to sit up. I tried speaking, but my throat hurt so bad nothing but a incoherent, hoarse whisper came out.

"Give me a sec!" She said as she got up and poured some tea out of a kettle on the other side of the room and added some honey to it. "Here, drink this. It might help."

I sipped at it slowly. At first it made my throat hurt more cause it was so hot, but the honey coated my throat and made it hurt less.

"Feel better now?" She smiled gently at me.

I nodded and managed to choke out, " Yeah, I can talk now at least."

My voice was so hoarse she choked back a laugh, I could see it.

Terra and Ven walked in a few moments after I managed to speak.

"Hey Animus how are you doing?" Terra asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah Animus how are you?" Ven piped up from behind Terra.

"I'm doing alright I guess, my head doesn't hurt anymore but my throat sure does." I choked out.

"That's good that you're doing better," Ven said.

Aqua was sitting at my bedside, Terra had walked over and was standing at the foot of my bed, and Ven had come on the side Aqua hadn't been on and was leaning on my bed.

The infirmary was all white. Everything was white and gold. The bed frame was silver, bu the walls, sheets, cabinets, everything was white.

I drank some more tea, "How long was I out?"

"3 days," Terra said.

Ven looked at me sadly, "When I tried to remember my past from before I came here the same thing happened to me. Only I was unconscious longer."

I nodded, "I'm sorry."

Ven smiled sadly, "Have you tried remembering your past? If not I don't recommend trying it unless you wanted to end up unconscious again, if you're in the same state I am in."

I nodded, "I think I did actually... I don't remember exactly what happened, but I think I have..."

Ven nodded, "If you can't remember exactly what happened where you tried, then you're probably in the same state I am in."

I nodded, "Probably."

Aqua looked at me with a concerned look, "Do you want me to try and see if there's any magic blocks in your mind? I tried with Ven but came up with nothing..."

I nodded, "It's worth a shot."

She nodded, stood up, and placed her hands on either side of my head. She shut her eyes and concentrated.

I felt a like the world was spinning and my head throbbed, but not nearly as bad as it had a few days prior. The world started to drain of color.

My eyes widened. What was going on here?

Aqua opened her eyes and took her hands off my head and color returned to the world. I was still a little disorientated, and my head still hurt.

Aqua had a look of horror and despair on her face. I looked up at her, worried, "What's wrong?" What was wrong with me?

"There's so much darkness in your mind... Whoever did this.. Is a master of using darkness... It's blocking your memory..." Her voice shook as she spoke.

I looked straight at her and blinked. My nightmare the other night...

Suddenly another burst of pain erupted in my head again and I cried out in pain, but not nearly as bad thanks to my throat and the fact that it didn't hurt nearly as much.

But this time instead of mindless screaming, I saw into my hidden memory.

~====3====~

_I followed Master Xeonort away from the edge of the cliff. He then summoned a portal of darkness and I followed him into it. We arrived in a place with many cliffs and plateaus. I looked over the edge of one and saw into a field of literally thousands of keyblades. _

_"__Here is where you will begin your training. You will become a master of the keyblade, and then a master of darkness. And then you can avenge your friends. Let that need for vengeance drive you. Let it consume you. Remember Sol? Remember (-)? They were your friends. Let their memory drive you for vengeance."_

_I nodded as blind fury consumed me. They were my friends! I couldn't bring them back, but I could avenge their deaths. And you can bet me anything that I will avenge them. _

_Master Xeonort nodded and held out his hand. In a flash of darkness came his keyblade, "Now. Concentrate on the rage and hatred you feel right now. Concentrate."_

_I concentrated as hard as I could. I held out my hand like he did, and in a flash of light came a keyblade. What I didn't expect was one to appear in my left hand as well as my right._

_I stared in awe of the two keyblades. I turned and twisted them so I could get a better look at them._

_"__Good, good. But by the looks of things, you're heart is nearly full of light. What we're going to do is change that. Let the darkness in your heart overtake it." Xeonort paced as he spoke. _

_I nodded, "What now master? What can I do to master the darkness and the keyblade?"_

_He gave a menacing smirk, "Come my dear boy, and I will show you."_

~====3====~

I stopped screaming as the bright white of the infirmary came back into view. All three of them were gathered around me with Aqua holding the sides of my head again.

I gasped for air, and Aqua's hands trailed down onto my shoulders, "Are you okay Animus?"

I nodded, still gasping for air, "I'll be fine..."

Aqua left her hands on my shoulders, "Can you tell us what you saw?"

I could remember, but I didn't want to risk saying anything. I could feel the pain from before prodding at the back of my mind, threatening to overtake me again. "I can't, I can feel that pain coming back the more I want to talk about it."

She nodded, "Let me try something."

She put her hands back on my head and concentrated. I felt disorientated and the world faded from color again.

Her eyes opened again after a few moments and widened in utter horror. Ven and Terra looked from me to her in concern.

"Ma... Mast... Master... Master Xeo... Master Xeonort... What?" her voice echoed her disbelief.

Suddenly the sharp pain came back and seemed to shatter the inside of my head. I screamed again, still not nearly as loudly as the first time due to my damaged throat. Terra and Ven covered their ears, Ven running out of the room yelling for Master Eraqus, and Aqua just stood there and stared at me, without moving.

The last thing I though before falling unconscious was, why was she more surprised about Master Xeonort's affiliation with darkness. Wasn't she horrified with _my _affiliation with the darkness.

And why wasn't I horrified by my affiliation with the darkness?


	4. Chapter 4

Day 6

My awareness slowly returned to me, but I kept my eyes closed. The sun filtering through my eyelids was bright enough.

I suddenly was aware there was a conversation being held not too far away from me. It sounded like Aqua and Master Eraqus.

"I knew he was up to something..." I heard Master Eraqus say.

"What do you mean Master?" Aqua said, obviously upset.

There was silence and I figured it'd be a good time to open my eyes.

Apparently it wasn't the sun that was blinding me, it was the lights overhead.

I covered my eyes with my hand and I heard footsteps rush over by me.

"Are you okay Animus?" I heard Ven say.

I tried to sit up, but my whole body ached. I gave up trying to sit up after a few moments. "Yeah, I'm fine. My body just feels like I got hit by a train."

I moved my hand to see Master Eraqus, Aqua, Ven, and Terra all hovering over me.

"Let me take a look at what you saw Animus," Master Eraqus said.

I nodded and he put his hands on my head. After a few moments of disorientation and colorless world he pulled away. This time the sharp pain didn't try to eviscerate me.

Master Eraqus took a step back with a grim look on his face, "I knew he was up to something, but I didn't know what exactly it was. Now I know."

He and Aqua exchanged grim looks. Terra stared off into the distance as if he had something on his mind, and Ven had a look of horror on his face.

I looked up at the Master with a despairing look as I sat up, "What about me? He was training me apparently... But I feel no ties to darkness?"

Master Eraqus studied my face, "You have darkness in your heart just like everyone else, but it isn't overwhelming or concerning. I sense more light in you then darkness."

I nodded slowly before putting my head in my hands, "What was I thinking..."

Master Eraqus put his hand on my shoulder, "By the sounds of it it was the grief doing the thinking and talking, not you. You lost your friends. However, when you begin your training here you will learn to keep the darkness and grief in check, and learn to live peacefully in light."

I nodded. Then I thought of something. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the white Wayfinder. Suddenly, another flash back struck me, but this one wasn't painful.

Luna. Sol. I saw us hanging out on the side of a cliff, the very one that Master Xehanort had found me on.

I also remembered a specific day.

~====3====~

_We were sitting right by the cliff in our home world, Tao City. It was a beautiful city, but we tended to sit around in the outskirts of town._

_Luna was eating ice cream, sea salt ice cream. It was the strangest concoction, but it was good. It was salty, yet sweet at the same time, and it was Luna's favorite._

_Sol was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest while holding onto his yellow Wayfinder. Luna had a black one, and she's the one who made them._

_We were joking around and laughing about something that Luna did a few days prior. Something about tripping over Sol, who had been laying on the ground, and doing a front flip and landing on her feet._

_Suddenly everyone fell into a content silence. Everyone was smiling and watching the sky. It was a full moon that night, and the sky was beautiful. _

_I looked over at Luna, she was beautiful as the moon itself._

_I looked up at Sol, his light was as bright as the sun itself._

_And me? I was nothing special. Sol said I had a lot of light in my heart, but I figured I held too many grudges to have so much light._

_We sat there and watched the sky for what felt like hours. It was the last night that I'd see them before they left to go explore other worlds. They were going to fight some monsters called Heartless, the embodiment of the darkness in people's hearts, to get stronger. _

_I looked up at Sol, "I'm gonna miss you two, but I wish you the best of luck on your adventures. And make sure you come back safe okay?"_

_Sol gave his trademark smirk, "Of course we'll come back safe Animus. Have faith."_

_I nodded, "I know you'll come back safe, I just figured it was worth mentioning."_

_Luna looked over at us, "We'll be sure to do that okay? We're always careful, even when Sol is being reckless he still tries to be careful." _

_I laughed, "Being reckless and being careful are two completely different things."_

_She laughed, "I know, but that's Sol for you." _

_We sat there laughing and teasing each other till the sun started to rise from the horizon."_

~====3====~

Aqua and Master Eraqus were looking at me with a concerned look on their faces. I shook my head, "It was a flashback, but it didn't hurt this time."

The Master nodded, "Alright then. As long as you see fit, training will begin tomorrow. Now, get some sleep. It's late, and these three also need to get some sleep."

We all nodded. I looked at the Master with curiously, "Am I sleeping in here or my room?"

"In here, Aqua will also be in here just in case something happens.."

We both nodded.

I laid back down and I was awake barely long enough to see Aqua settle herself in a chair next to my bed.


End file.
